Talk:Let's Make Music (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:6116:D34A:AAC8:A387-20190226190532
Please & Thank YouImagination IslandLet's Play OutsideBest Fairy Tales is a Barney Clip Show that was released on November 9, 2010. Plot Baby Bop transforms the gazebo into a library, which Barney and BJ visit to read various fairy tale stories. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Series Cast *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Jamal (Jalil Williams) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) Song List #Barney Theme Song #We've Got Shoes (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "Come Blow Your Horn!") #Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: "Come Blow Your Horn!") #The Bears Went Over the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #The Bears Came Back from the Mountain (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be? (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "It's a Happy Day!") #Toss It Out a Window (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") #My Yellow Blankey (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day")﻿ Stories #The Elves & the Shoemaker (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: "Sharing Is Caring!") #The Three Billy Goats Gruff (Scene Taken from: "Stop! Go!") #Little Boy Blue/Old King Cole (Scene Taken from: "Come Blow Your Horn!") #Goldilocks and the Three Bears (Scene Taken from: "That Makes Me Mad!") #The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin' / "Movin' Along") #The Girl Who Cried Wolf (Scene Taken from: "Once Upon a Fairy Tale") #Three Little Kittens (Scene Taken from: "It's a Happy Day!") #Jack and the Beanstalk (Scene Taken from: "A Little Big Day") Trivia *This video marked: **The fourth Barney video to not feature the I Love You song. The other videos were Rock with Barney, Barney Live! in New York City and Imagination Island. *The prototype name for this video was Barney's Best Stories. Full Video 'Barney's'A-Counting We Will Go' is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 14, 2010. Plot While having a fun filled day with counting, Barney and the kids decide to have a counting party inside the caboose. They get started on decorating inside the caboose and sending out invitations. While they wait for all of their friends to get there, Barney tells the viewers about the time when Baby Bop learned to count. Soon after he tells the story, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff join them. They jump right in to play some number games. Then they are also joined with some friends. And while having fun, the kids learn an important lesson - you can't go wrong when you have friends to count on! Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz ) *Riff (Body: Jerad Harris, Voice: Michaela Dietz) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Grace (Madison McPherson) *Party Children (Skye Blakely, Gavin Cotter, Nick Fuhrmann, Emma Robinson) *Mom (Shauna McLean) Additional Costume Performers *Baby Bop (Jeff Ayers) *Riff (Adam Brown) Additional Cast *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Whitney (Kayla Levels) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Daniel (Casey Rodriquez) *David (Emilio Mazur) *Emma (Deborah Cole) *Holly (Justice Moore) *Jackie (Kate Aberger) Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Great Day for Counting #It's Party Time #Find the Numbers in Your House (Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Pennies in My Pocket (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Way to Count (Scene Taken from: "The Sword in the Sandbox: A Storybook Adventure") #Books are Fun! (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #There are Seven Days (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Numbers, Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Ducks and Fish") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "A-Counting We Will Go!") #Ten Little Fingers (New content / Scene Taken from: "You Can Count on Me!") #The Ants Go Marching #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Pistachio") #It's Party Time (Reprise) #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **The first home video to use the Late 2010 version of the "Barney Theme Song". *After not being used for 8 years, the song, "A Great Day for Counting" returns in the new content of this video, since "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *With a production code of 1324, this video was the final project in served as executive producer. *The production for this video took place in May 19, 2009. *This video is closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. Goof: *The actress who plays Beth (Season 7-8), Katherine Pully, is misspelled in the credits. Instead of Pully, her last name is spelled Pulley in the credits. Full Video Furry Friends'' is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 27, 2010. Plot Join Barney and his friends for some tail-wagging adventures, as they have a purr-fectly wonderful time with pets! Learn how to care for your favorite furry friends, from helpful guide dogs to stunning show dogs and all different kinds of cats. You're sure to have a doggone good time with Baby Bop, BJ and everyone's favorite fun-loving dinosaur, Barney! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Tracy *Emma *Marcos *Ryan Song List #The Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Our Animal Friends #Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way #Pretty Kitty Blues #Three Little Kittens #Ten Little Kittens #I Love Little Kitty #Here, Kitty, Kitty! #The Tiger Song #BINGO #Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? #Let's All Do the Tricks My Little Doggie Does #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #The Parade Song #The Little Bird #The Boy and the Owl #The Other Day I Met a Bear #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #The Hopping Song #Little Cabin in the Forest Green #The Furry Animals #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #I Love Youan style="font-size:14px;"> is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 18, 2010. Plot Join Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and all their friends as they remember all the wonderful times they shared while having fun being outdoors! '''Stories: *The Little Star that Fell from the Sky (Scene Taken: "Starlight, Star Bright") *Melanie's Bedtime Story (Scene Taken: "The Sleepless Sleepover") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Natalia (Montse Hernandez) *Joshua (Jaren Lewison) Series Cast *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Adam Brown) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Amy (Molly Wilson) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmerman) *Lily (Luxy Banner) *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #A Hiking We Will Go / What a Baseball Day! / The Fishing Song (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Scene Taken from: "Summer") #Exercise is Good for You (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #The Flight of Bumblebee / The Dance of the Little Swans (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #Games (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #William Tell Overture (Instrumental) (Scene Taken from: "Movement") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Just Imagine (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Mr. Star (Scene Taken from: "Starlight, Star Bright") #Being Together (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Used to Be Afraid (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #Bedtime with Barney (Scene Taken from: "The Sleepless Sleepover") #I Love You Trivia *While this video is a "clip show", the menu has an episode selection option that works much like the "Story Select" feature in Once Upon a Dino-Tale. *On the front video cover of this, Baby Bop was seen playing jump rope. However, in the episode, "You Can Do It!", Baby Bop was unable to jump rope (She got tangled up in the jump rope). *Natalia and Joshua wear the same shirts in the featurettes "Let's Make Animal Puppets!" and "Grow Your Own Garden" which are included on the DVD release of Barney's Jungle Friends. Joshua also wears the same shirt in "The Good Egg: Kenya". Full Video Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (Barney Rocks! Live in Concert) is a stage show that was performed in Mexico in North America from 2010 until 2011. The show's title and premise are inspired by the album Barney Rocks!, which had been released in 2010 in Latin America. In addition, many of the songs in the show are taken from the album as well as other Barney media. Plot Barney and his friends make their own band and perform their favorite songs for the audience, giving them a new rock twist to old Barney favorites. Characters * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Ensemble: Dani, Rebecca, Chris, Ricardo Songs NOTE: The song list is not in complete order, as the authors of the page have never seen the show. The list below is based on songs revealed in the show's promotional video as well as videos taken by show patrons. # Tema de Barney # Todos Especiales # Es así Como Haces Rock 'N Roll # Estrella de Rock 'N Roll # Buenos Modales # Caminemos por el Vecindario # La Dino Danza # BINGO # Boom, Boom # Squishi, Squishi, Squashi # Si las Gotas de Lluvia # Las Ruedas del Autobus # Brilla Brilla Estrellita # Y el Pasto Verde Crecia Alredador # Te Quiero Gallery See the gallery for the live show Video px;"> (also known as '''Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island) is a TV special spun-off from Barney & Friends. It originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop ( Voice: Julie Johnson / Carol Farabee, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) *Parrot Puppeteer (Ray Henry) Song List #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / Finale) #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Imagination Island (soundtrack) '' Book Main Article: Barney's Imagination Island Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This special marked: **The very first prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and'' Barney's First Adventures. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special. *Most home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. **When the tape was reprinted in 1996, the song was properly removed from the song list. However, every home video release since 1999 has the song reinserted in the list. *Even though this special has its own soundtrack, some of the songs are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sailing Medley, That's What an Island Is, Jungle Adventure, Tinkerputt's Song, and the reprise of Just Imagine. *Although the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo). *On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. *This special was filmed before Barney Live! in New York City was performed.'Barney & Friends. Plot Stella the Storyteller stops by and is anxious to tell Barney and the children a story about pirates. They all pretend to sail aboard a ship that takes them to a faraway island. Following the clues that Stella has prepared, they finally find the lost treasure! Theme: Boats, Imagination Stories: The Treasure of Coco Island Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Kathy *Min *Stella the Storyteller Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rub-a-Dub-Dub #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Let's Go on an Adventure #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #That's What an Island Is #Michael Finnegan #We Like Rocks #My Hat, It Has Three Corners #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The last appearance of Kathy as a regular cast member on the Barney & Friends television series. **The first time that Stella's story lasts throughout the entire episode. *The parrot in this episode was voiced by Carol Farabee and puppeteered by Ray Henry. *Starting with this episode, the song, "My Hat, It Has Three Corners" has five verses instead of four (the fifth verse is exactly the same as the first). International Edits *In dubbed versions, the song, "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" was only sung for one verse. *In the Hebrew version, "Let's Go on an Adventure" and Michael Finnegan were not sung.hday Bash!'' is a live stage show tour that was produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT Entertainment.Vee Corporation Announces Barney Live The show opened on November 19, 2010 in Tulsa, Oklahoma and has toured the US and Canada. The show completed its tour on December 11, 2011. It soon started its tour in Asia in 2014. Plot Barney comes to life and his friends join him not too long afterwards and get the crowd going. When asked, Barney hasn't decided on a birthday wish, a point that comes back up later in the show. Through out the show, Barney and friends celebrate the purple guy's birthday through singing songs, playing games, and decorating the stage (in Act 2), often playing clips of kids suggesting ideas. Meanwhile, BJ attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat, pretending to be a magician (and later, a rock star back from his "world tour."). While the "kids" get their party hats, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff sing what they like about their purple friend. In return, Barney sings how he'll be "Someone to Love You Forever." The cast celebrates Barney's birthday and the purple guy reveals his wish: "I wish that our friendship will never end. And it never will, as long as you remember I'm always here, just as close as your imagination." Like with most Barney shows, the cast wraps up the show singing I Love You and Barney finally blows out the candles (shown on screen) on his cake. Characters *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Riff *Mr. Knickerbocker Chorus/Ensemble The ensemble cast consists of a group of four actors and actresses. In case one (or two) of them can't perform, the others can cover for them. The human cast only has two named characters. *Alex *Jessie The rest of the ensemble used their own names. The four ensemble members also cover for the actors playing the dinos. Cast Original Cast (November 2010 - June 2011) Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Antwaun Steele, Joseph Walker (Nov. 2010 - March 2011), and Miguel Franklin (April 2011 - December 2011)) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren MayeuxBarney Interview and Alyssa Williams) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Cyndi Graves) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellii) Chorus/Ensemble *Joel (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini / Megan Godin) *Alex (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini) *Jesse (Nick Nunez / Joel Pellini) *Jessie (Megan Godin / Madison Turner (March 2011 - Dec. 2011)) *Megan (Megan Godin / Jennifer Margulis (Nov. 2010 - Feb. 2011)) *Alison (Alison Warchol) Final Touring Cast (June 2011-December 2011) Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Antwaun Steele and Miguel Franklin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jonathan Kim and Alyssa Williams) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Alison Warchol) *Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Denise Mason and Sarah Cook) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Nick Nunez / Michael Luongo) Chorus/Ensemble *Alex (Nick NunezBarney Live in Concert / Michael Luongo) *Megan (Megan Godin) *Jessie (Megan Godin / Madison Turner) *Michael (Michael Luongo) Songs (Most of the Barney songs in the show have been remixed. The music style that the song has been remixed will be listed next to the song title. "Orignal" means that the song is an arrangement from the TV series) Act 1 #Barney Theme Song (Hip Hop) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Techno) #The Wheels on the Bus (Hip Hop) #Throw Your Hands Up #Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Jazz) #Itsy Bitsy Spider (Hip Hop) #Alphabet Song (Calypso) #Mr. Knickerbocker (Original) #Dino Dance (Pop) #Rock Like a Monkey* (Original) #Move It Like This #Clean Up (March/Rap) Act 2 A Rock N Roll Star (Rock) Together, Together (Original) Colors All Around (Original) Baby Bop Hop (Original) Silly Sounds (Original) The Clapping Song (Country) If All the Raindrops (World Music) Icy, Creamy Ice Cream (Rap) Snackin' on Healthy Food (Pop) What I Like About You Someone to Love You Forever (Ballad) Happy Birthday to You (Rock) Together With You (Pop - Written exclusively for Birthday Bash) I Love You (Folk) Together With You (Reprise)* (Pop) *Not on Soundtrack Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording ''Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!: Original Cast Recording'' was an album that featured songs from the stage show of the same name. It was released in 2011 and it was only available for purchase at the show itself. It was never sold at retail unlike previous soundtracks based on Barney live shows. Gallery Original Cast Barney-stage-comp-2 pv.jpg|Promo image for Barney Live Barney-stage-comp-3 pv.jpg DSCN0332.jpg|Barney Live Souvenir Stand DSCF0533.JPG|The stage for Barney Live in Concert DSCF0538.JPG|Barney DSCN0052.JPG|Baby Bop DSCN0054.JPG|B.J. DSCN0057.JPG|Riff DSCN0063.JPG|"BJ the Grap..." er, "Great" attempts a magic trick DSCN0066.JPG|Mr. Knickerbocker stops by DSCN0068.JPG|"Rock Like a Monkey" DSCN0069.JPG|"Clean Up" DSCN0071.JPG|B.J., back from his "World Tour" DSCN0077.JPG|"Silly Sounds" DSCN0080.JPG|Baby Bop playing the fiddle in the "Clapping Song" DSCF0569.JPG|Barney and co. "Snackin' on Healthy Food" DSCF0574.JPG|Barney's always "Someone to Love You Forever" DSCN0096.JPG|"I Love You" DSCF0580.JPG|Barney with his cake Final Touring Cast 100_0993.JPG|Birthday Bash Logo 100_0995.JPG|Barney's footprints begin the show 100_0997.JPG|Barney makes his appearance ("Barney Theme Song") 100_1001.JPG|If You're Happy and You Know It 100_1015.JPG| "Gonna take a bus ride, gonna take a bus ride..." 100_1029.JPG|BJ and Baby Bop ("Throw Your Hands Up") 100_1044.JPG|"BJ the Grape"/"BJ the Great" fails at magic 100_1054.JPG|Our Friend Barney Had a Band 100_1064.JPG|Barney and friends perform a hip-hop version of "Itsy Bitsy Spider" 100_1081.JPG|Riff gives the Alphabet Song a Hawaiian twist 100_1085.JPG|"BJ the 'Grape'" messes up once more, complete with confetti 100_1092.JPG|Mr. Knickerbocker 100_1097.JPG|Barney and co teach The Dino Dance to the audience 100_1106.JPG|Rock Like a Monkey 100_1115.JPG|"Can you move it like this? I can shake it like that!" 100_1118.JPG|"Clean up, clean up! Everybody, do your share! 100_1132.JPG|BJ, back from his "World Tour" (A Rock N Roll Star) 100_1138.JPG|"Together, together. Working together...." 100_1141.JPG|Barney sings about the colors around us 100_1154.JPG|The Baby Bop Hop 100_1158.JPG|Silly Sounds 100_1164.JPG|The cast enjoys a hoedown with The Clapping Song 100_1180.JPG|"If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops. Oh, what a rain that would be..." 100_1182.JPG|Barney and friends rap about Icy, Creamy Ice Cream 100_1186.JPG|Snackin' on Healthy Food 100_1191.JPG|BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff sing about what they like about their purple friend 100_1197.JPG|"...When you reach out to me, I will always be someone to love you forever..." 100_1200.JPG|Happy Birthday Barney! 100_1208.JPG|Together With You 100_1210.JPG|"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family...." Trivia *This live show marked: **The first/only major US tour to have the dinosaurs walk in the audience. During the "Itsy Bitsy Spider", Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff often walk into the front rows of the audience and meet fans for a nearly a minute. This depends on the venue, however. **The second/last appearance of the character Mr. Knickerbocker, after Let's Make Music. *This live show was written by Carter Crocker.Barney and Friends Celebrate his Birthday with a Kids Rock Concert *VEE built custom costumes for this show, based off the cartoon illustrations of Barney and friends, rather than asking permission to use the costumes on the TV show (like with past shows). Despite this, they initially used a spare Barney costume from HiT to do the "Dino Seats" meet and greets, as well as promotional appearances. Starting in April 2011, a newer Barney suit, provided by HiT themselves, was used. However the TV costumes are used in the Asian tour. *BJ is the only dino in the show without a double. *The script originally had one of the cast members mention how Barney was dressed up (the original costumes had a bowtie). The line was removed once VEE began using a HiT Barney costume for the show. Videos Promos Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash coming to Florence, SC Free Tickets Barney Live in Concert Birthday Bash References px;"> is a < '''VEE Corporation (also known as "VStar Entertainment") is the producer of many children's live shows. It's a family entertainment production company headquartered in Minneapolis, Minnesota in the United States of America. They produced Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash!, the first Barney live show to be outsourced in the United States of America. VEE's Shows #Sesame Street Live! (1980-July 2017) #Bear in the Big Blue House Live #Dragon Tales Live #Care Bears Live #My Little Pony Live #Muppet Babies Live #The Muppet Show on Tour #Kidz Bop World Tour #Curious George Live #Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! (November 19, 2010 - December 11, 2011) #Paw Patrol Live External Links http://www.vstarentertainment.com/ /s Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing Along is a special that originally aired on Sprout on February 14, 2010. Plot Barney and Dorothy the Dinosaur (of The Wiggles fame) celebrate Valentine's Day together, sharing gifts and singing songs from Barney & Friends. The two dinosaurs hosted segments that would play in between episodes of their respective shows: Dorothy the Dinosaur and Barney & Friends. Hosts * Barney * Dorothy the Dinosaur Songs Segments were reused throughout the three hour block, so songs were sung more than once (I Love You, like on the TV series, was sung at the end as well (in a separate segment), hence why it's listed twice). Here are the songs in order of performance: #I Love You #If You're Happy and You Know It #A Friend Like You #Best of Friends #Being Together #The Dino Dance #Everyone is Special #I Love You (Reprise) Episodes #It's a Happy Day! (2002) #Caring Hearts (2004) #The Alphabet Zoo (1993) Videos Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long pan>Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on January 5, 2010. Synopsis When Baby Bop forgets to say "please" and "thank you", Barney realizes that it's time for a lesson on how magic words can make other people feel good inside. As Baby Bop dreams about a world without good manners, she realizes that being polite is not only important, but it's easy to do after all. Episodes *The Magic Words (2007) *Tea-riffic Manners (2002) *Caring Hearts (2004) Content #Barney Theme Song #The Magic Words #Barney's Music Box: Hickory Dickory Dock #Tea-riffic Manners #Barney's Music Box: Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Caring Hearts